Blind Shot
by Little Falcon
Summary: ZoNa... A romantic drabble..."You're the classic example of everything I hate about women…then again… you're the only one who constantly defeats me in every single way"


**Blind Shot**

_**Little Falcon:**__ My muse has been taken by this series and she won't look my way if I don't write even a drabble about my current addiction: One Piece. This is my first OP fic I really want to know what you guys think. I'm still watching the series and currently I'm not even half done so I won't put much detail. Hope you don't mind. _

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Zoro!" It wasn't her annoyed tone that woke him up but her vanilla scent she always wore. During their years on Going Merry, she was the only one who made him unconsciously notice everything about her: the changes in her clothes, the way she flipped her hair, the manner of grin she uses when she's planning something devious, the way she looks out to the ocean when she's down. It annoyed him that this woman bosses him easily around but still has no clue of the effect she has on him.

Her constant nagging irritates him; her quick witted replies surprises him; her navigational skills impresses him… everything about her affects him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what was happening to him… especially when, no matter what he does, his eyes continued to stray towards her direction.

The green haired swordsman kept his eyes closed as he heard her climb up to the crow's nest. "Zoro! Wake up the hell up! You've been sleeping through a goddamn storm!" His eyebrow twitched in reply but he knows that if he remained as he is, she'll just sigh and give up, like she usually does.

As predicted, he heard her release a defeated breath but he never expected to _feel _it so close to his face. Thanks to his rigorous training he maintained his composure despite her proximity. Without opening his eyes, he _knew _she was too close… her vanilla scent was stronger; it plagued his senses.

Something soft brushed against his left cheek then Zoro left her breath on his face. "Honestly, I wonder why I fell for a guy like you," her tone was barely audible. It was soft… gentle… no hint of roughness he always hears when she's barking out orders to the crew. His breathing hitched when he realized it did, he was about to open his eyes when another surprise came his way.

He swore his heart almost stopped beating as he felt something incredibly tender but intensely warm pressed against his lips. For a long while, Zoro remained motionless even if Nami already left minutes after. His eyes opened incredulously as his tongue carefully licked his lips before he bit the lower lip gently. Heat flooded his face as his shaking fist touched his lips. The strawberry flavor still lingering in his tongue.

"Luffy! A ship's closing in!" Their long nosed nakama bellowed before he took a closer look. "It's Captain Smoker with his marines!" Usopp, being himself, panicked immediately and ran to and fro the deck.

Zoro snapped at attention instantly, jumped from a height and landed behind his captain and their navigator. "What's the plan?" His eyes were already sweeping the enemy's ship for a certain female sergeant.

Throwing a quick glance to her shoulder, her heart throbbed painfully. Silently, she bit her lips and clenched her fists as she glared at the distant marine vessel. A zephyr caressed her face and upon reaction, her almond eyes lit up. "A squall is coming…" her composure returned when she was delegating specific orders to each one. True enough, a strong gust of wind pushed their sails and stowed them away from a difficult battle.

"As expected of our navigator!" Their carefree captain chugged on his mug, not caring even if his drink was spilling from mouth. It was always like this after a quick escape or a great victory… a grand celebration once the sun was hidden by the ocean.

"Nami-san is so wonderful!" Their nicotine consuming chef threw in and another toast was presented.

Not even alcohol helped to dull out the pain. Unnoticeably, the guest of honor slipped out of the cabin and wandered to the empty deck. Leaning her elbows on the railings, she let out an audible sigh. A pathetic chuckle escaped her.

_What am I doing? Even if he wasn't attracted to that ditzy katana wielding Tashigi, there's no way in hell he'll look my way. I've tried… and I've waited… _The when or how of her attraction to their greatest-swordsman-to-be ship mate was already forgotten. All she knew was that his great resolve, unquestionable loyalty, inborn arrogance, godly physique, fanged grin… everything that made him imperfect… gravitated her towards him. She tried all kinds of reasoning to silence her emotions but the more she held back the more they fought back. In the end, she was left to admit that Roronoa Zoro… whether he meant it or not… had swept her off her feet.

_This is one disadvantage of being on a ship in the middle of nowhere… _She wanted to go somewhere else… somewhere were she won't be reminded of his very presence. "This is pathetic…" she leaned her back against the railing and looked up at the night sky to prevent her tears from falling. _Look what you've reduced me into…_

Basking under the moonlight, her sunset colored locks shimmered as her eyes reflected the silver moon, her porcelain skin glowed… her aura was nothing more than celestial. His legs became stiff as he gaped at her from the shadows. The sight of her unshed tears unfroze him immediately. 

"They're looking for you inside," his deep, rich tone almost made her jump out of her skin. In front of her, he stood… with his unruly hair, dangling earrings and three swords. Her heart made a painful jump… _how can this person make my heart ache and yet still make it race? _

"Is that so? I'll be right in," she turned around just in time before her first tear trickled down her chin.

"Err, good job on the navigating thing…" not being a man of words, he horribly began his approach after berating himself a couple hundred times.

Feeling him drawing closer, Nami brushed away her tears. "I'm sorry to delay the encounter between you and _her_," why can't she bring herself to say that girl's name? She wheeled around but refused to meet his gaze. "I'm sure you're looking forward to it," the painful grin she made hurt her more than she thought it might.

"Not really," Zoro honestly replied with a bit of agitation when he immediately saw through her façade. "She just reminds me of…"

"I don't want to hear it," Nami cut through his words. Realizing what she just did, she looked away in shame. "I… I think I'm not the best person who should hear about… this…" she bit back her tears as she started to walk back to the cabin.

"No," Zoro caught her arm before she passed her. "You're the only person who I want to know this. Tashigi just reminds me of the girl I liked…" Nami tried to struggle out of his grip but he won't let her. "You're the classic example of everything I hate about women…"

Tears sprung from her eyes as she fought against his hold. "Well… I'm sorry for being me…"

"Then again… you're the only one who constantly defeats me in every single way…"

"I…I'm afraid I don't follow…" her voice was shaking as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"Nami… I will stand on top of the world… and kneel only before one person…" even before Zoro can continue, she already gripped his shirt and pulled him down to let their lips seal their vow.

"WHOAH! TAKE YOUR CLOTHES OFF!" Luffy's voice interrupted their moment followed by Sanji's cry of aguish while the others whistled and cheered.

_**Little Falcon:** A light drabble for my first story. What do you guys think? Read and review please…_


End file.
